Where the Wind Blows
by sashaann88
Summary: Adeline is Tristan sister. After she watches her homeland destroyed, Adeline decides to go and find her brother in Briton, but she is taken captive by the Saxons. What happens when she finally is able to find her brother and the other knights.
1. Prologue

It's been along time since I have posted something on FanFiction, so here goes a new story! I really enjoyed coming up with the idea of this story and I hope you guys enjoy it to!

Summary: Adeline is Tristan sister. After she watches her homeland destroyed, Adeline decides to go and find her brother in Briton, but she is taken captive by the Saxons. What happens when she finally is able to find her brother and the other knights. LancelotOC most likely.

I don't own anything related to King Arthur. I only own the characters that I have created.

* * *

**Where the Wind Blows**

**Prologue**

The wind took locks of ebony black hair and sent them flying in every direction, the smell of her destroyed homeland met Adeline nose as she stood upon a hill hidden from the Saxon army. Tears stained her cheeks; Adeline knew none had been left alive, because that was how the Saxons were spared no one. Adeline had begged her father to stay and help defend her homeland, because she knew how to handle a sword, but he was afraid for is only daughter's life and sent her find safety in the hills.

Adeline kicked at the ground angry with herself, why had she let her father send her here. She should have stayed like she had wanted and fought, but Adeline couldn't do anything about it now. Letting out a sigh as she sat herself upon the ground and Adeline plucked a piece of grass and twirled it between her fingers. Adeline knew she couldn't stay here; there was nothing left for her. Her family was gone, everything sunk in at the moment. "They're gone," she said aloud to herself. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks and she felt her chest tightened. "I'm alone in this world…alone."

Wiping the tears from her face, Adeline realized she hadn't forgotten about the one person who hadn't been in her life for more than twelve years now. Her eldest brother had been taken by the Romans over twelve years ago and was now somewhere in Briton. A hint of a smile creped across Adeline's face at the thought of see her brother again.

"_Tristan why do you have to go?"Adeline asked as she watched Tristan pack what few things he had. He was her eldest brother and her favorite, always including her in things that her other brothers left her out of. He had taught her how to yield a sword and to use a bow and other things a young girl didn't need to learn. Tristan did it even when their mother asked him not to. Adeline was the youngest out of five and the only girl what did her mother expect to happen. Everything was going to change now that Tristan was leaving._

"_I have too, because it is what Rome demands of us, I am to be a knight," Tristan tried to explain to his young sister._

_Adeline smiled, "That sound amazing, to be a knight."_

_Looking at her, Tristan had a blank look on his face, "It is not as great as its sound Addie, we are slaves to Rome."_

_Her face quickly changed, a sad look replacing her happy one, "How long will you be gone?" Adeline asked hopeful, he would not be gone to terribly long._

"_Fifteen years, maybe a little while longer," Tristan said placing a last piece of clothing in his sack. Adeline looked like she was trying to figure out something._

"_I will be twenty two years by the time you return. Must you go?" Adeline asked a few tear sliding down her cheeks._

_Tristan walked over and kissed his sister on her forehead, "I must," he turned to leave the small room. "Now let's go wait with the others." Tristan turned to wait for his sister holding out his hand._

_Adeline dug into the pocket of her pants and pulled out something for her brother, "Tristan, I want you to take this with you," she held out a small black polished stone with a hole in it, the stone hung from a leather strap. _

_Taking the necklace, Tristan felt the smooth stone with this fingers, "Did you make this?" he asked placing it around his neck._

_A smile covered Adeline's face, "Yes, father put a hole in the stone for me. Now you cannot forget me." A few more tear slid down her cheeks._

_Tristan gave his sister an understanding smile, "How could I forget you? You are my sister, my blood." Walking over to her, Tristan pulled his sister into a hug._

_Pulling away slightly from her brother, Adeline wiped away the tears and had a small smile on her face. She then pulled something else from her pocket, it was another stone on a leather strap, "I made this for myself," she placed the necklace around her neck._

"_Tristan they are here!" their father's voice came from the outside._

_Adeline grabbed her brother's hand and they made their way to the others who waited._

Smiling at the thought of seeing her brother again Adeline picked herself off the ground and glanced around, but stopped dead in her track as her eyes fell upon them. Saxons. Adeline swallowed hard as she tried to figure out what to do.

Adeline looked for away to run, but knew she would never be fast enough to out run them on foot. Backing away she watched as the five Saxons started to circle around her on their horses. Turning slightly to her left Adeline went to run, but was stopped by one of the men and their horse. Adeline frowned, there was no way out, she was as good as dead.

The only Saxon who wasn't on a horse walk towards Adeline, looking her up and down. Adeline looked at the Saxon with a furious look on her face trying to hide how frighten she really was. 'Why hasn't he killed me yet,' Adeline thought as she backed away from the man, then she hit something hard. Looking behind her, Adeline realized that she had ran into another Saxon, 'Where did he come from?' She thought as the Saxon behind her grabbed wrist holding them tightly.

The Saxon who now stood in front of her ran his hand down Adeline's chin, "What a beauty we have found here," the man had a smirk on his face.

Jerking from the man's touch, Adeline spit in the man's face.

"A spirited one, she will do," the Saxon said and turned a walked away. Adeline felt sick, death would probably be better than what was going to become of her now.

* * *

Okay, please let me know what you think so far and if any changes should be made! What do you think about the main character's name?


	2. Chapter 1: Britain

Summary: Adeline is Tristan sister. After she watches her homeland destroyed, Adeline decides to go and find her brother in Briton, but she is taken captive by the Saxons. What happens when she finally is able to find her brother and the other knights. LancelotOC most likely.

I don't own anything related to King Arthur. I only own the characters that I have created.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken me so long to get a new chapter posted. It has been a crazy few months. I been busy helping out my brother's band and then I came down with mono. It didn't help either that I was having problems writing the beginning of this chapter. I don't like it that much, but it gets the point I was trying to get across. It's kind of a short chapter, next chapter should be longer. Please let me know what you think. Also I tried my best to catch all the grammar errors, but I know I probably didn't catch them all, so sorry.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Briton

Staring blankly around the dark tent Adeline wondered if she had really heard him correctly when Cynric muttered in this sleep. Adeline went to sit up, but was only pulled back down by Cynric, who pulled her closer to himself. If she had heard correctly he had developed feelings for her, 'but how?' she thought to herself. She had done nothing to cause these feeling in this man; Adeline had only done enough to ensure she kept herself alive. She had no other feelings then indifference towards the Saxon who had taken from her homeland. Many times his father, Cerdic had wanted to kill her, but Cynric had kept her alive this long year and a half. In the long run though Cynric had taken Adeline from her homeland and had taken part in killing her people, her family and Adeline couldn't forget or forgive that.

Sadness and anger burn in Adeline's chest and she quickly wanted to pulled herself away from him, but Cynric held on to her tightly. Closing her eyes and prayed that a moment would come where she could get free of the Saxon's and find her way to her brother, Tristan.

*******

_Death._

_Adeline could feel it all around her, but all she could see was a cloudy grayness._

_Then suddenly she was standing in the death. Bodies were scattered all over the place. Adeline looked down trying to figure who they were. Some looked to be Saxons; others were covered in strange blue markings, and the Sarmatians. Adeline chest began to tighten and then she saw him, her brother. Tristan looked like he hadn't aged a day since he left, but there he was lying amongst the dead. Tears began to fall down Adeline's cheeks…_

Sitting straight up, Adeline felt "No," escape her lips and she realized her hand was on her chest, tears running down her cheeks. Adeline quickly glanced around to see if Cynric was there, but luckily he wasn't. Trying to control her emotions, Adeline told herself it was only a dream, but it didn't seem to help, she still felt very uneasy about it.

'Now is definitely the time to get to Briton,' Adeline thought to herself.

* * *

The young Woad woman looked around the woods anxiously waiting for Merlin. Why the Woad leader had asked to see her, Guinevere couldn't figure out. She hadn't done anything wrong, not that she knew of.

"Ah Guinevere, I am glad you decided to meet me out here," Guinevere heard Merlin say from behind her.

Quickly Guinevere spun around to see the older Woad man standing there. 'I didn't really think I had a choice,' she thought to herself, but she only gave him a nervous smile. "Anything to help our people."

Merlin smiled at her, "Good," he stepped closer to Guinevere, "A Saxon scouting group will be here in a week's time and a Sarmatian woman will be traveling with them. She is going to try and escape from them. I need you to take a few men with you and bring this woman back." Merlin paused trying to see that Guinevere understood what he was telling her.

Guinevere didn't understand why Merlin was asking this of her. Yes, she was a warrior but only an average one. There was nothing special about her that Merlin should ask her to do this. "Why are you asking me to do this? There are many others more qualified to do this task," she asked with a confused look on her face.

He only smiled at her, "Child, you have your own part to play in all of this and so does this woman. It will all be explained in time, do not worry."

All Guinevere could do was frown not satisfied with Merlin's answer.

"You must do anything to befriend this woman and bring her back here. Make sure she is not harmed."

Guinevere nodded her head still unsure why Merlin was asking her to go after a Sarmatian woman.

* * *

Cynric entered the tent, but Adeline made no signs to move towards the man, but she really hadn't moved from the furs all day. Her thoughts were too concerned with the dream she had had the night before and her plan to somehow to get to Briton.

"Here," Was all Cynric said as he tossed a bowl of bread and fruit at Adeline.

Adeline caught the bowl, a few grapes falling out on to the furs. Staring at the food, Adeline debated whether or not to eat the food or not. Her stomach growled, pulling off a piece of the beard Adeline realized she hadn't eaten anything all day and should probably eat something.

"We are leaving for Briton tomorrow." Cynric said not looking up from the food in his hands.

Adeline looked up from the food in her hands trying to hide the excitement that could possibly be showing on her face, "Briton? Why?" Smiling to herself Adeline realized the gods must be on her side after all.

Placing his empty food down Cynric walked over and sat next to Adeline on the furs. "You don't need to worry about why we are going. Just know that if I leave you here my father _will_ kill you."

Adeline swallowed hard; she knew he was right, "Thank you for not leaving me here to die." She said trying to be as sincere about it as she possibly could.

*******

Briton, Adeline smiled at the thought. She was finally here. Adeline had hoped to make it to Briton and now that she was here it seemed so unreal. Now all she had to do was get away from the Saxon's camp.

It was well past dark and seem like now would be the perfect time to run. Cynric was fast asleep as far as Adeline could tell and most of the other men would be a sleep too, accept for the few on watch.

Standing at the entrances to the tent Adeline looked back at Cynric's sleeping form and then she pulled back the flap to the tent back just enough so she could see out of it. None of the other Saxon's seemed to be paying attention to Cynric's tent and from what Adeline could see there only seemed to be two men on watch and hopefully it would be to her advantage. They were camped out in a forest in Briton and Adeline knew she needed headed farther in the forest to the left of the tent.

Watching the two men on watch Adeline waited for the perfect moment to run.

* * *

Guinevere was trying to be patience, but was finding it very hard to wait for this Sarmatian woman to appear somewhere in these woods. Merlin had told her to bring a few men with her and wait for the woman, but they had been here for several hours and there was no sign of her. Afraid they would not find the woman if they left the general area Merlin had told them to come to, Guinevere waited up on a tree branch hoping this woman would show up soon.

"Where is this woman Merlin told you to come out here for?" Failon asked quietly from somewhere nearby.

"I don't know. Now be quite!" Guinevere said harshly.

Then finally Guinevere heard someone running towards them, but they were being followed. Frowning Guinevere jumped from the tree branch, 'this wasn't going to be good' she thought to herself.

* * *

Her legs wouldn't move any faster, Adeline tried to make them, but they were already starting to hurt. Adeline could hear someone running behind her, but she didn't dare look behind her afraid of who it would be. Her lungs were screaming for her to stop, but Adeline knew she couldn't not until she got away from whoever was behind her.

Entering a small clearing Adeline saw a woman standing there staring at her intently. Seeing this it caused her to stop running and to stare back at the woman.

"I can help you," the woman said with a sly smile.

Adeline shot a quick glance behind her and there was the Saxon still running towards her.

The Saxon ran into her, hitting Adeline quit hard, knocking her over. The wind was knocked out of her and Adeline felt the back of her head hit something hard. As she laid there she became very dizzy and then the darkness came.

* * *

"Damn," Guinevere said to herself as she watched the Saxon hit the woman. "Can anything ever be easy?" The Saxon was now heading towards her, "No, never easy." Guinevere said pulling out her blade.

Failon appeared behind the Saxon, pushing his swords through the man's chest. Removing his sword from the dead Saxon, Failon smiled letting the man fall to the ground. "I believe I just save your life," Failon said with a cocky smile on his face.

Guinevere glared at her friend, "I could have handle the Saxon." Failon would probably hold this over her head for awhile. Turning her attention to the woman who was laying unconscious on the ground, Guinevere walked over to her.

"What do we do with her now?" Failon asked leaning over the woman.

"My friend, you get to carry her back to camp," Guinevere smiled at her friend patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

Short, I know, but please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2: Memory Forgotten

Summary: Adeline is Tristan sister. After she watches her homeland destroyed, Adeline decides to go and find her brother in Briton, but she is taken captive by the Saxons. What happens when she finally is able to find her brother and the other knights.

I don't own anything related to King Arthur. I only own the characters that I have created.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing the dialogue for it. I know it has taken me forever to write it, but finally it is here.

It was going to be a LancelotOC but now I'm think it may be Galahad or Gawain. Let me know which you would like to see.

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Memory Forgotten**

"Has she awakened yet?" Guinevere asked Melde out side the tent that Adeline was being taken care in. She was growing impatience waiting for the woman to wake up and she was growing even more tired of feeling guilty for the state that the woman was in. Guinevere had also saw the look in Merlin's eyes when they had brought a unconscious woman back.

"Not yet," Melde said with a hint of announce in her voice. "You can go in and sit with her if you would like." she then turned and walked off.

Guinevere stood outside of tent for a moment debating if she wanted to go in and sit with the woman, Adeline. She stood there a moment longer and then decided to go inside.

To Guinevere's surprise Adeline was siting up in the cot looking around the tent with a confused look on his face. When Adeline saw Guinevere enter the tent she look frighten and unsure of what to do. Guinevere took another step towards Adeline.

"Where am I?" she said looking up at Guinevere still with a frighten look in her eyes.

"You are in a Woad camp," Guinevere watch confusion pass over Adeline's face once more.

Tears came to Adeline's eyes, "Who am I and why can't I remember anything?" she began to cry. Pulling her legs to her chest, Adeline sat there curled up in a ball, crying.

Staring at the women for a moment Guinevere felt panic rush over her. "You don't remember anything?" she asked with unsureness in her voice. Adeline didn't look up at her, but Guinevere saw her shake her head. 'Great, just another thing to make Merlin a little more up set with me,' Guinevere thought to herself. She knew what she needed to do, but hated to admit it to herself. She had inform Merlin that Adeline was awake, but with no memory of who she was.

"Adeline," Guinevere said approaching the woman.

She looked up at the strange woman still trying to place who she was, but she couldn't. "Adeline, that's my name?" as she said it the name she realized it sounded familiar and felt right rolling off her tongue.

The woman standing in front of Adeline seemed to be processing something, because she only continued to stare. "Yes, that is your name." But the woman still appeared to be lost in her own thoughts.

'Adeline,' she said to herself over and over again hoping it would trigger some kind of memory, but still found nothing. "And who are you?" she asked hoping maybe this woman's name would register with her.

"I am Guinevere," she said coming out of her dazed state.

As soon as Guinevere said her name Adeline realized that how unfamiliar it seemed to her. Like she hadn't heard it before. "Do I know you?" Adeline asked seeing that it seemed like most logical question to ask next.

Guinevere shook her head, "No, we saw each other only for a brief moment before..." Guinevere stopped, she appeared to be trying to figure out if you should say anymore.

"Before you hit your head," the voice came from behind Guinevere and Adeline saw for a brief moment a frighten look pass over Guinevere's before the woman turned to face the man who had spoken.

Adeline reached and touched the back of her head feeling a tender lump which had formed there. She then turned her attention back to the man who appeared from behind Guinevere feeling very confused at what had happen to bring her to this point where she couldn't remember anything about who she was.

The man could see the confusion in her eyes, "Guinevere, why don't you explain to Adeline how she came to lose her memory," the man smiled at Guinevere, who turned a light shade of pink, because of embarrassment.

Turning her attention to Guinevere, Adeline wanted for the woman to speak, "Merlin, I..." Guinevere had a pleading look on her face. Merlin turned and looked at her with not pity in his eye's. Seeing as she was going to get any where with the man, Guinevere turned her attention to Adeline.

"Merlin, sent a small group and I out into the forest to find you. We knew where you were going to be, so we waited." she looked at Merlin hoping she wouldn't have to continue, but Guinevere could tell by the look on his face the she had to. "What we didn't expect was someone to be chasing after you. And that is exactly what happened. A Saxon was chasing you. I think I might have startled you and you stop running for just a moment," Guinevere paused for a moment. "He hit you hard, causing you to fall and hit your head." Guinevere finished her story and looked down at the floor not wanting the woman to see the guilt on her face.

Adeline touch the tender spot on the back of her head once more and frowned. This made no sense, none of it. She couldn't figure out if it was because, she couldn't remember anything Guinevere had told had happen or if while Guinevere was speaking she got this odd feeling in her stomach as if Adeline knew she shouldn't be here. She could feel Guinevere and Merlin starting at her, expecting her to say something, but she only sat there. Trying to sort through her thoughts hoping that maybe is she thought hard enough about running through the forest and being chased, the memory would come back to her and she would know why she was where she was. But nothing came, not even a spark of a memory.

"I feel like the are a lot of questions I should be asking, but I don't even know where to began." Adeline said feeling hopeless.

Guinevere looked at Merlin with worry on her face and for a brief moment Adeline saw worry pass over the older man's face. The both of them seemed to be pondering what to say next, they just continued to look at her.

"Why was I running through a forest from a Saxon?" Adeline paused realizing she didn't even know what a Saxon was, "What is a Saxon exactly?"

* * *

She sat there trying to wrap her head around what Merlin had told her. Sarmatian, Adeline was a Sarmatian taken captive Saxon and now she was with people of Briton called Woads. As Adeline had sat there and listened to Merlin speak about a life that seemed so unfamiliar her and yet the emotion which she felt it seemed like it could be possible it was her life. She felt such grief hearing that her family was dead and anger towards the Saxon who had killed them and taken her from her homeland.

"How? How do you know all of this about me?"

"Well, I believe that is a story for a different time. Adeline, I believe you need to rest." Merlin said as he turned to leave. Adeline could tell by the tone in his voice that the conversation was over, but she could tell by the look on Guinevere's face that Merlin was keeping from her. She sat there for a moment as Merlin exited the tent fighting the urge to go after him. Guinevere just continued to stand there staring blankly at her.

The urge to stay put lost against the stronger urge to go after Merlin. Jumping from the cot she had been sitting on Adeline ran out of the tent, Guinevere chasing after her.

Adeline stopped for outside of the tent her eyes adjusting to the sunlight. After her eyes had adjusted she looked around spotting Merlin just to her left. "Merlin," Adeline said loudly causing the Woad to stop in his tracks and turn to face her. "I may not be able to remember anything, but I can still tell when something is be kept from me. I demand that you tell me now." Adeline realized how strange it was that she was this angry over something like this, but maybe it was because part of herself was coming back to her to.

A small smirk quickly passed over Merlin's face and then he stood there for a moment with no emotion on his face. "Adeline, all I can tell you is there are events that are going to take place soon. And when this time come you and Guinevere will both have a part to play."

"And what part is that. What am I going to have to do?" Adeline could tell Merlin was hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions of him, but she could help, but ask one more.

Merlin sighed, "I will not tell you anymore, because I'm afraid if I do, it will only frighten you. Until, you have your memory fully back I will not tell you anymore. Now go and rest Adeline." Merlin turned and left Adeline standing there.

Turing around Adeline came face to face with Guinevere, who had an very odd look on her face and her arms folded over her chest.. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone stand up to Merlin like that."

Saying nothing Adeline walked right past Guinevere and back to the tent she had woken up in. She felt frustrated with all of this. Not being able to recall who you are and having the feeling like you where suppose to be somewhere else was something very strange for Adeline. Flinging the tent flap open Adeline walked in feeling very heated, she heard Guinevere enter right behind her. "Where are my things?" she asked Guinevere as she looked around the small room for something of hers.

"What things? Guinevere asked sounding a bit confused.

"I wasn't just running through the forest with nothing, but what the gods gave me. Now, was I." Adeline was surprised again at what had just come out of her mouth, but at that moment, she didn't seem to care. "So, where are my things?"

"There," Guinevere said pointing to a small pile of clothing laying near the cot. "Your clothes have some blood on them, but everything else should be fine."

Walking over to the pile next to her cot, Adeline bent down next and started going through it. There was clothing and a small bag with a few piece of fruit in it, but what caught her attention was a black stone attached to a leather strap.

"Adeline, I didn't do anything to you, so please stop acting as if I have," Guinevere said with a hint of a threatening tone in her voice. Gunievere did feel like she was the one to blame for Adeline hitting her head, but if Merlin had never sent her out there, maybe Adeline would still have her memory.

Getting up from where she was Adeline stared at Guinevere, "Were you not the one sent out to find me and bring me back here?" Adeline said irritated. She had balled the black stone into her fist.

"I was doing what I was ordered." Guinevere was glaring at Adeline. "We are both in this together. There are events to come that we have some part to play in. So we might as well start getting along or it might make things a lot worse for the both of us." Turning around Guinevere left the tent feeling frustrated with all of this.

Watching Guinevere leave, Adeline realized what she had said, what part were they to play?

The smooth black stone in Adeline's hand caught her attention once more. She placed the leather strap over her head. It felt familiar laying on her chest, like it belonged there. And then she felt a tug of a memory pulling at her, but as hard as Adeline tried it would come to her. It was just out of reach. Once again Adeline felt so hopeless, she laid down on the cot one hand holding tightly around the black stone. Letting sleep take hold of her she hoped to find a better world then this one.

Hope you like it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Memory's Coming

Summary: Adeline is Tristan sister. After she watches her homeland destroyed, Adeline decides to go and find her brother in Britain, but she is taken captive by the Saxons. What happens when she finally is able to find her brother and the other knights.

I don't own anything related to King Arthur. I only own the characters that I have created.

It was going to be a LancelotOC but now I'm think it may be Galahad or Gawain. Let me know which you would like to see.

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 3 Memory's Coming**

"I have too, because it is what Rome demands of us, I am to be a knight..."

The smell of smoke filled Adeline's nose...

Images flashed in front of her, images she couldn't not place, but as they flashed before her she felt anger, fear, and hate.

"Just remember if I chose to leave you here, my father will kill you."

Sitting straight up in the cot Adeline looked around. It was sometime early in the morning and it looked as if the sun was just starting to rises. Sighing in angry frustration, Adeline laid back down hoping that maybe this time she would be able to fall back to sleep. She had been having the same dream for the past few last months now, ever since she had woken up with no memory of who she was and it was becoming very frustrating. The dream wasn't just a dream it was memories, they felt to familiar to be just a dream. There was never anything more though then a small taste of a memory, nothing she could grab hold of and make sense of. Something was all Adeline wanted, just some piece of who she was.

Laying back down Adeline looked over at Guinevere, she looked to be sleeping. Merlin had decided it was best to put both of them in the same tent. At first Adeline didn't like the idea of being any where near Guinevere, but soon she realized she had no choice in the matter. They soon warmed up to each other accepting whatever fate waits for them in future.

* * *

"I'm headed to the archery ranger if you would like to join me," Guinevere asked as she grabbed her bow and headed towards the entrance of the tent, she looked back to see what Adeline would say.

Adeline stood there for a moment and stared at Guinevere, "No, I think I will stay here." She sat down black stone charm in her hand.

"You know Adeline, your memories aren't just going to come back by sitting about and moping all day and playing with the charm about your neck. You need to get out and do things and just maybe you will start remembering who you were and who you are," Guinevere then turned and exited the tent.

Pondering this thought for a moment Adeline realized Guinevere was right. She had known this, but was unwilling to admit it to herself. Standing up quickly Adeline chased after Guinevere.

"You are right," Adeline said as she caught up to Guinevere.

Guinevere smiled, "Of course I am. Now lets go see if you a good shot or not."

"What?" Adeline hadn't thought about really actually shooting any arrows, she merrily wanted to watch.

"What did you think you were actually going to do? Watch?" Guinevere spoke with amusement in her voice.

"Well, yes. That is what I planed to do."

Stopping, Guinevere turned to face Adeline, "Where would the fun be in that? And Merlin wants me to make sure you can handle yourself, just in case you ever need to."

Adeline stood there mulling over what Guinevere had just said. Guinevere turned and started walking towards the archery ranger once more. "What exactly does Merlin have planned that I need to know how to defend myself?"

Turning, Guinevere just shook her head, "I don't know, Adeline. I've told you as much as I know about all of this. He is keeping me in the dark just as much as he is keeping you in the dark. I will let you know as soon as I hear of anything of importance."

"Don't you find it a little odd that Merlin is keeping us in the dark for something we are suppose to some part in. It is our life in which he is metaling in," Adeline was tried of feeling do in the dark about everything.

Shaking her head Guinevere stepped closer to Adeline, "I trust Merlin. I don't like it any better then you that he is keeping me in the dark. But I trust what ever he has planned." Turning back towards the range Guinevere kept walking.

* * *

Guinevere wondered if this has been a good idea after all bring Adeline here. At the moment she wasn't so sure. Merlin had asked her to keep an eye on Adeline make sure she would do anything stupid, like run off. But at this moment in time she felt as if she was babysitter. Glancing over at Adeline, she saw the woman examining a bow. She wondered if Merlin was right about all of this. About them having some part to play in what is to come.

"I see you finally got her out doing something." Guinevere was pulled away from her own thoughts as Failon approaching her.

"Yes, I did. Going to see if she can shot a bow." Guinevere said with a smile, still trying to convince herself this was a good idea.

Failon glanced over to where Adeline was standing, "Ahh... so do you think she knows how to use one? Or I guess knew how to use one?"

"Merlin, seems to think she will know how to use one and he was the one who suggested I bring her out here. So we'll see."

Adeline looked over at Guinevere who was now talking to a man, who she believe to be go by the name Failon.

As Adeline moved the bow through her hands it felt almost familiar as if she held one before. At that moment what seemed like a memory hit Adeline.

"Hold it like this," Tristan said moving her arms where they needed to be to shot the bow properly.

She looked up at her brother who was standing just behind her, "Thank you for teaching me even though Mama told you not to."

Tristan only smiled and was instantly focused back on showing her how to use the bow, "Now, pull back, breath in, and then let go."

Adeline was suddenly standing back at the archery range, staring at the target with an arrow sticking out just left of the bulls-eye. What had just happen Adeline wasn't sure, but as she looked back at Guinevere and Failon she could see the shocked looks on there faces. And now they were quickly walking towards her. Looking back at the target Adeline thought 'Did I really just shot that?'

"How did you just do that?" Guinevere asked as she and Failon approached Adeline.

All Adeline could do was shake her head, because she wasn't even sure herself, "Umm... I... I think I remember how to use the bow." a smile appeared across Adeline's face. Her brother Tristan had taught her how to use the bow, against their mother's wishes. Tristan.

"Didn't expect that did you Gwen," Failon said in a teasing tone. Guinevere just glared in response.

"Do you know of anyone with the name Tristan. I believe he is my brother," Adeline looked at Guinevere and Failon with a hopeful look on her face.

Now that Guinevere thought about it she could see the similarities between the two. The dark hair and eyes. The tattoos she had on her back shoulders seemed like the ones she had seen Tristan's face. Looking at Adeline once more she suddenly realized Merlin probably knew why more then he ever said.

"Stay here," Guinevere spun around quickly and ran off towards Merlin's tent.

* * *

"She related to one the knights," Guinevere shouted as she stormed into Merlin's tent.

The man looked up startled at Guinevere, but then relaxed when he realized who it was. Merlin didn't speak, he seemed to be thinking about what to say next and Guinevere only stared at him.

"I see and what exactly has she remembered," Merlin asked calmly.

At this point Guinevere wanted to walk right out of the tent shouting she was done with playing what ever part she had to and that Merlin needed to find someone else to play in his game, because she was done. But she stayed for some reason which she wasn't sure of. "Tristan," Guinevere said calmly, "that is who her brother is." She had only seen the Knights in battle a few times, but she knew they were all a force to be reckoned with. Tristan was even more of a force to be reckoned with, he was the scout and the one who seem to be the one who saw everything.

Hoping to see a surprised look on Merlin's face, but there was just a calm expression on his face, as if he already knew who Adeline was.

"You knew," Guinevere could feel her face starting to become red from the anger she was trying to control.

"I did."

"And yet you choose to keep a secret from her and from anyone else. Why?" Guinevere wanted answers.

"It seemed best."

"That is not good enough." shouted Guinevere.

Merlin stood up, Guinevere could see anger in his eyes. "Guinevere, I don't owe you any answers."

Frustrated Guinevere turned and walked out of the tent.

* * *

Sitting under a tree near the archery ranger Adeline an arrow through her fingers. Failon sat next silent as if waiting for her to say something.

"You don't have to stay," Adeline sat the arrow next to her and looked over at the man.

"It's okay. You seem like you could use a friend right now," Failon didn't look up from the piece of grass he had been playing with.

Adeline laid her head against the tree and looked up letting the sun hit her face. She then closed her eyes and let her thoughts roam. She wasn't alone in the world, that was something and she was thankful for it. Letting her mind wondered she hoped something new would come to her. Feeling something tug in her mind. The overwhelming feeling as if she was falling took over, she went to open her eyes but she couldn't.

The feeling stopped and for a moment Adeline sat there eyes still closed.

"Just remember if I chose to leave you here, my father will kill you."

A face flashed in front of Adeline and fear filled her whole body.

Adeline's eyes flew open, her whole body shaking. Someone touched her arm and Adeline jerked away quickly, "Don't touch me, Cynric" she exclaimed.

"Adeline, what's wrong?" Failon asked worry in his voice.

"I don't know," Adeline covered face with her hands then ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know," she sunk farther down on tree and began to rock back and forth.

"What happened?" Guinevere asked and she walked up where the two were sitting.

Failon shook his head, "I'm not sure. She closed her eyes one moment and then she is like that," he paused and looked over at Adeline who was still rocking back and forth near the tree. "She called me Cynric right after she told be not to touch her.

Guinevere walked over and kneeled down in front of Adeline, "What's wrong?"

Looking up at Guinevere, Adeline had tears in her eyes, "They're coming. They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"The Saxons and they are going to kill everyone."


End file.
